The rise of a champion
by GoSlowBro
Summary: During a heated battle for the title of the Pokémon VGC World Champion there was a flash that makes you unconscienced. You wake up, finding yourself in a white room when suddenly a man comes up to you. "Hey there, my name's Arceus, want to start a new adventure?" - Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak and the Pokemon Company. I do not own it.-
1. Prologue

_The rise of a champion_

Prologue:

"_Damn… my head hurts really bad… Wait, where am I? What is this place?"_

I woke up lying on the floor of a white room. There were no furniture, windows or pictures anywhere. Trying to hold myself from panicking, I thought through the last things that happened to me before appearing here.

"_The last thing that happened… Right! It was in the Pokémon World Championship Finals. It was me and the Korean kid that got through… Damn, I can't even remember who was winning… During the match up there was a flash and BAM… now I'm here…"_

As I was still trying to recollect my memories, one of the walls in the room started change. Suddenly, a whirlpool-shaped portal appeared on it, from which person came out.

"Hey there boy, are you feeling better?"

"…"

"Oh, you're not a talkative one. That's fine. I mean, I did just teleport you from your world to mine. It must be quite a shock to you."

"…Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Hmm… who am I… It's hard to say. Some people call me God, some Arceus, friends just call be AC. As for what exactly do I want from you… you'll get to know all about that in the future."

My mind went blank as soon as I heard its name.

"Are you joking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is your name really Arcues?"

"Yes, and has been for many moons."

"Like the "Creator of all Pokémon" Arceus?"

"Oh wow, didn't know I would be meeting a fan. I don't take autographs, sorry."

"…Shouldn't you be more like, I don't know, a Pokémon?"

"This is just my "human-shell", if that's easier to understand. Oh well, never mind that, you'll be going on a journey soon. So, you probably should mentally prepare yourself for that."

I was a bit confused when Arceus said that, but then I realized what was about to happen. I'M GOING ON A POKEMON ADVENTURE!

"So, are you excited?"

"I'll be lying if I say that I'm not. But where exactly am I going?"

"You'll be starting your journey in the region of Kanto, or to be more precise- Pallet Town. I will disguise you as being an exchange student. When you are there, you must find Prof. Oak. He is in cahoots with me, so you're good. He'll help you get your starter as well."

"_The great Professor Oak will be there! I'll get to meet him!"_

My mind was going crazy at that point. If there was a contract presented in front of me, I probably would've already signed it.

"When do I start?"

"Patience, my friend. I will open the gateway shortly. I was expecting more emotions and questions, to be honest with you. Why are you so calm?"

"Hard to say… I guess I have nothing to lose."

The truth is, even on Earth I was a loner and had nothing to lose. There, I was pursuing my dream of working for Nintendo and also spending most of my time on my hobby of Pokémon VGC battles. My family thought of it as a joke so after a heated fight they cut all ties with me. I left them, started working in a local internet-café and participated and won many regional and national Pokémon VGC competitions. Eventually I climbed up the ranks and reached the world stage. So yeah, this is the story of my life. But presented with the chance to live in the world of your favourite video game, everything that I might've left behind is worthless.

"Nothing to lose… you must've had a rough time in your world. Oh well, as I like to say, "new world, new me!".

"….."

"…...Step aside, I'll open the portal."

As he said that he placed his hand onto the nearest wall. The whirlpool appeared once again.

"The gateway is here. I'm ready to go when you are."

Standing in front of the entrance my hands began to shake. Although I was a bit scared, my mind was filled with excitement and resolve. I stepped forward and went through the portal. Suddenly, everything turned bright and I appeared on a route right in front of a small village.


	2. Chapter 1

_The rise of a champion_

Chapter 1:

The sun was rising in the distance. I was standing right before Pallet town. A flock of Pidgeys was flying above in the sky. I wasn't moving a muscle, trying to comprehend the fact that I am actually in the Pokémon world.

"Alright, I need to get a grip of myself. First, I must find Prof. Oak. Maybe he'll be able to answer some of my questions."

After calming down, I entered the town. Pallet Town was definitely bigger in this world compared to the game, but not by much. There were a couple more houses and a grocery store. The area was very serene and full of vegetation. Fields could be seen in the distance. It was very beautiful. There was also a road leading towards a hill with a modern building on it, which I assumed was Oak's Lab.

"Well, I guess I just have to go up there and check it out."

I walked toward the lab, passing through some of the houses. I couldn't help but scan them curiously, trying to find out if one of them was where Red or maybe Ash lived. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any clues. As I was getting near the hill I saw a huge gate obstructing my way towards the lab. There was a security guard on the other side.

"Excuse me, is it possible for me to meet Professor Oak?"

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am an exchange student. Prof. Oak should be notified about my arrival."

"Oh, yes. He has been waiting for you. I will open the gate."

The gates opened, and I strode towards the lab. I couldn't help but smile as I was about to enter the building. I felt as if a tidal wave of nostalgia hit me and all the memories of playing the game, getting your starter for the first time and the thrill of starting a new adventure. With those feelings brewing in me, I went through the entrance.

"Hey there, you must be the exchange student. I'm glad to see that you are safe. I'm professor Oak, but people affectionately refer to me as the "Pokémon Professor".

"_Weird flex, but ok" _I thought to myself as the professor continued his monolog.

"This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Let's begin with your name."

"_His speech… It weirdly resembles that of the game. Oh well, never mind that. The bigger question is: should I use my real name or have a new one?"_

I had to decide quickly, otherwise it would be really suspicious if I couldn't even remember my own name. After a couple of seconds, I made my decision.

"My name is Grim. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor."

"Grim… That's quite an uncommon name. Oh well, now that the formal greetings are done, let's get down to business. My friend has told me that you are eager to help me testing out with my latest invention- the "Pokédex". It is a devise that automatically records data on the you've seen or caught! I have already sent a couple of trainers travel around the world to assess the product, but I wouldn't mind a bit more help."

After hearing about the "Pokédex" my heart started pounding really fast. I have always been interested to know how exactly the devise worked. But what really caught my attention was the detail about the already sent out trainers. Could they be Ash, Red or maybe even Blue? At that point my mind was already spinning. I wanted to go and start off the journey as soon as possible.

"Of course! Not every day do you have an opportunity to help out a world-renowned scientist like yourself."

"I love your enthusiasm! Ok, to get you started then I will present you with a choice of two Pokémon to start your journey."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought that I would have a choice three starter Pokémon. Why is it that the number suddenly decreased?"

"The usual starters were already all taken. But don't be sad. The Pokémon I just presented are even more unique as they are from a different region called Hoenn. Take a look at them."

As soon as he said that prof. Oak threw the pokéballs into the air and two creatures came out of them. One was a small human-like Pokémon with a white body resembling a dress. It had green hair that looked like a bowl cut, with two flat red horns on top of its head: one bigger one at the front and the smaller one on the back. Its scarlet eyes were looking around curiously.

The other Pokémon was a chubby, spherical, seal-like creature with a short, flat tail. It had black, circular eyes, small tusks protruding from its upper jaw, and small, rounded ears. The seal looked really derpy and adorable as it rolled around the floor.

"Are those a Ralts and a Spheal?"

"Correct! But to be more precise: a female Ralts and a male Spheal. I got them from a friend in Hoenn. He asked me to help him out with his new thesis on "How different species of Pokémon adapt in new regions". I was given these young fellas to collect some data."

I was taken aback at first.

"_Wow, a Ralts and a Spheal… I was not expecting this. However, I am definitely not mad at these choices!"_

Despite the sudden change in starters, I was more excited than ever. The two Pokémon presented before me were great! They are both strong and have a huge potential for future growth.

"So, now that you know your choices, it's time to make a decision. Which of the two Pokémon do you want to take to accompany you in your adventure?"

That was truly a hard question. I couldn't make the choice myself as I loved both of those Pokémon. I crouched down in front of both of them.

"Hey there. My name is Grim. Do you want to join me on my journey through Kanto?"

Prof. Oak looked at me in confusion but them revealed a small smile. He realized what I was doing. My decision was simple- whoever wanted to go with me would be my starter. As the choice was too difficult it was easier if the Pokémon themselves decided who wanted to go.

The two Hoenn creatures looked at me in surprise. They turned towards each other and started nodding and "talking" between themselves. Their intelligence really shocked me.

After a minute or so the starters faced me. The Spheal cried out and started shaking its head. It quickly rolled towards prof. Oak's feet. The Ralts, however, started walking to me. As she came closer, she cried out in excitement and revealed a smile.

"I see that the Ralts really like you. Now that you have chose your starter, would you like to give her a nickname?"

"Yes. Scarlet."

As I said the name the Ralts cried out in delight. She clearly approved of the name.

"Nice nickname! With that settled, the last things I will give you are your Trainer ID, some money and, of course, your Pokédex."

As I received the items I couldn't help but look forward to the beginning of my adventure. Before leaving prof. oak quickly showed me ow to use a pokeball and gave me tips on how to battle. I called scarlet back into the pokeball and said my thanks and goodbyes with the professor.

After a couple of minutes of walking I stood in front of Route 1.

"_Get ready Kanto, here I come!"_


End file.
